


Дуэль

by triskelos



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: пре-слэшПерсонажи:Артур/ИмсРейтинг: нетСлова: "дуэль".
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 4





	Дуэль

Никто не помнил, когда все началось, и даже Ариадна уже устала вести счет.

Для Артура это давно стало частью работы и особым видом спорта – постараться проснуться первым и успеть сделать какую-нибудь гадость Имсу. Если, конечно, тот не проснется первым, потому что тогда Артур вынужден будет искать свои вещи или пытаться смыть с волос зеленую краску.

В свое оправдание Артур мог сказать только то, что мстить начал не сразу, а только тогда, когда проснулся после задания без пуговиц на рубашке, брюках и пиджаке. Через несколько дней Имс, очнувшись, обнаружил, что на нем нет носков, хотя ботинки аккуратно зашнурованы. Шутка была очень в стиле Артура, и после этого проделки перешли в активную стадию.

Артур однажды проснулся в гавайской рубашке, а Имс как-то только по пути домой обнаружил, что все деньги в его кошельке почему-то монгольского происхождения. В ответ он прибег к проверенному методу и связал шнурки на туфлях Артура виндзорским узлом.

\- У вас что, дуэль? – поинтересовалась Ариадна, наблюдая, как Имс, отчаянно чертыхаясь, пытается стереть с лица розы, нарисованные несмываемым маркером. – Артур дал тебе пощечину белой перчаткой?

\- С него станется, - ухмыльнулся Имс. – Спорим, у него даже белая перчатка для такого случая есть.

Они поспорили на пятьдесят евро и попросили Юсуфа разбить.

Имс был уверен, что только они замечают, насколько быстро все меняется между ними. Там, где все видят дурацкие шуточки, давно ими уж и не пахнет.

На следующий день Артур во время тренировочного сна вдруг пустил себе пулю в висок. Имс проснулся сразу же после него, но Артура уже и след простыл. В нагрудном кармане пиджака Имса (он даже не знал, что у него там есть карман) белел накрахмаленный платок - то ли белая перчатка, то ли белый флаг…

Артур посреди ночи проснулся в собственной постели оттого, что почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Его рука была пристегнута к изголовью кровати наручниками. Имс развалился в кресле напротив. Заметив, что Артур открыл глаза, он скользнул взглядом вниз, по его шее, груди… Так редко смотрят на противников. Артур проследил за его взглядом и понял, что пуговицы пропали и с его пижамы...


End file.
